


Quack

by wuwu



Series: Tumblr AUs [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, It's about that, You know Ryan's duck mask in the mini golf let's plays?, gta verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwu/pseuds/wuwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fake AH Crew au where instead of the skull mask, ryan wears the duck mask from the ultra mini-golf let’s plays"</p><p>Ryan buys a new mask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quack

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found [here](http://geoffsarms.tumblr.com/post/114377403667/fake-ah-screw-au-where-instead-of-the-skull-mask)

Ryan can’t understand why they all don’t just wear masks.

It’s more efficient, really. They can always walk out in public without worrying about getting jumped in an alley or getting followed by the police. Nor would they have to deal with teenagers that want pictures or children that cry to their parents because really, why would any of them want to deal with anyone younger than Ray?

People aside, heists could always be a little more interesting with masks. They could have a theme with them. Plus it makes getaways a hell of a lot easier when the police have no idea what you look like. (Which is why Ryan is always the first to evade police cars and help out another member of the crew when things get particularly busy with gunfire and grenades everywhere.)

But of course they can’t all wear masks because the world isn’t perfect and Geoff hates them and nobody wants to go against an order. The only reason Ryan can get away with it is because Geoff knows the blond can easily win in a fight between them, no matter if there’s weapons involved or not because everyone is pretty damn sure Ryan’s fists are, or should be, registered as weapons.

Ryan hums to himself as he walks along the beach, car keys jingling in his hand as he walks with a bounce to his step. The sun is out and shining bright on the crime filled city that is Los Santos and nobody has tried assassinating him in a few days, so Ryan had taken that as a sign to treat himself.

He throws a stray frisbee back to a couple of kids on the beach, pets a few dogs when they pass by him, gives money to some kids that don’t have enough for their ice cream. Really, he’s a good guy. And it’s a way easier to prove it when people aren’t constantly wary around him.

Unlike Geoff with all his tattoos and intimidating suits and weird handlebar moustache and _maskless face._

Ryan reaches for his wallet as he nears the small mask shop he frequents, usually only looking to see what sorts of rubber molds and plastic carvings are for sale. Maybe he’ll switch out his gray skull mask for a black one.

The man selling the masks smiles at him, already used to seeing Ryan stare interestedly at his products. His dreads pulled back into a half-ponytail and bright smile against dark skin is all too familiar to Ryan as he shows the blond what new products he has and tells what discounts are currently going on at the moment.

Apparently all animal related masks are half off if another non-animal mask is purchased.

Ryan decides to buy the black, rubber skull mask.

He’s reminded of the deal once more before he pays and Ryan shrugs, figuring he could allow himself another treat to wear. The man brings out a box with various masks in it.

As he peers into the mess that are rubber and plastic animal faces, Ryan can see a tabby cat, different styles of an owl, a fox, raccoon, duck, and a cow. He’s sure there’s plenty more in there but as soon as he sees the cow a grin appears on his face and he can’t wait to show Michael.

But as he holds the rubber cow mask in his hand he looks down at the duck mask. That one stuck out to him a little less than the cow, but definitely enough to catch his attention. It’s that thin and flimsy sort of plastic and it’s just an orange beak with a white outline for his eyes and a string to keep it on his face and Ryan doesn’t think much of it but he can only imagine what Gavin would do if they crossed paths at night while the Brit was getting a glass of water.

And so Ryan pays the man with a kind smile and leaves with a bag in his hand and the bounces in his steps are now replaced with skips.

\--

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Michael asks, eyes torn away from the TV and glued to that… thing Ryan has on his face.

Ray shoots one glance out of the corner of his eye and quickly turns back to the game of Halo he’s playing, shooting at Michael’s character while the other was distracted.

“I think what I’m wearing is fine,” Ryan shrugs as he looks down at the jeans and navy blue shirt he’s wearing. His sight is obstructed by an orange mass at the bottom of his eyes so he has to lean his head down more than needed than if he was without a mask as he looks down at his feet.

“You know what I’m talking about, asshole,” Michael spits, throwing the controller to the couch as he walks over to where Ryan is standing with a bag in his hand. “Why the fuck did you buy a duck mask?”

“I like it.”

“It’s a nice change of style.”

“Shut up, Ray.”

“You could probably scare the shit outta Gavin,” Ray continues, ignoring the gaze Michael is shooting at his back.

“That was the plan,” Ryan grins and _Jesus Christ_ when he smiles Michael might think he’s even creepier.

Only his teeth and chin show under the beak and Michael doesn’t think ducks have teeth.

Maybe roosters. They look like vicious fucks.

But Ryan didn’t get a rooster mask, no, he got a duck mask out of all things. Michael would’ve thought he’d get a cow mask but maybe it was too expensive or Ryan didn’t want to be reminded of Edgar and how he had to get rid of her when they moved from the countryside to a penthouse in a more populated area of Los Santos.

“You’re fucking insane,” Michael laughs as he joins Ray on the couch again, ranting about how the Hispanic is a cheap fuck and should’ve waited for him to sit back down before he completely obliterated the curly haired man.

And when Geoff comes home with Jack later on in the day neither of them comment on it but instead retreat to their room with a sigh and a shake of the head, Jack rubbing Geoff’s back as he spills his hatred of those damn masks Ryan always buys.

Nobody brings up the new purchase after that, though, and when Gavin comes home stumbling in the middle of the night after getting bevved up with Lindsay he almost pisses himself in the middle of the kitchen when Ryan walks out of the shadows and into the light of the fridge where Gavin can see a smile under an orange beak.

It’s only after the scare, some shattered glass, and a scolding from Geoff does the Brit wonder if ducks have teeth and Ryan walks away with an eye roll and thinks that yes, buying that mask would definitely be worth it whenever Gavin comes back home drunk and disoriented.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Ryan using that mask in a heist but I think that he'd want to keep that mask safe and sound and keep it in his room all the time


End file.
